Electrical connectors are of primary importance in facilitating operation of an endless number of devices. The marketplace is flooded with connectors to meet the needs of virtually any electrically based project. Connectors take many forms. One common form of connector is a test lead and clip assembly. Such clips typically are composed of two main body parts. One end of the clip comes in contact with a conductor of interest. A compression section of the clip is formed by an interlocking connection of the two body parts of the clip. This compression section serves as a mechanism to open the clip by squeezing or compressing the clip at the compression section. Once this compression section is compressed and the conductive material of interest is introduced to the open first end of the clip, the compression section of the clip in may be released or decompressed, causing the first end of the clip to close and attach to the conductive material of interest.
Electrical test leads and clips are used in numerous settings. Electrical clips are also used in various applications in which physical forces are applied to the clip. At times, clips are used in a setting in which repeated opening and closing of the clip is necessary. At other times, the clips are used in a way in which torque is applied to the clip, causing a twisting motion of its body. Regardless of the type of force applied to the clip, such physical force applied to the clip over time will cause the clip to weaken and eventually fail.
A variety of electrical clips are known in the art. Many clips have two main body parts with each body part joined together to form a two-ended clip. A first end forms a point composed of two matching ends of the body parts. A compression section is formed of the opposite matching sections of the two body parts. When pressure is exerted on the compression section, the clip opens and within the open end a conductor or object of interest may be introduced. When pressure is removed from the compression section, the clip closes onto the conductor of interest. The compression section of these clips often includes a compression member, such as a spring. The spring is situated in an opening between the two body parts.
These compression type of clips suffer from significant drawbacks. Since these components are mass produced and purchased and used in high volumes, attention to longevity and quality of the clip is often overlooked. Repeated opening and closing of the clip by exerting force to the compression area causes the compression member, such as a spring, to shift or become deformed within the opening formed between the two body parts. The shifting or movement of the spring causes deformation of the spring itself that prohibits effective opening and closing of the clip. In addition, movement of the spring within the clip causes misalignment of the main body parts of the clip, prohibiting effective operation of the clip. Movement and deformation of the spring and misalignment of the clip's main body parts may also cause the two body parts of the clip to separate, rendering the clip useless. Regardless of the manner in which the structure of the clip is compromised, separation of the body parts or ineffective closure of the clip causes a breach in the clip and ultimately a failure in the clip's intended purpose. What is needed in the electrical clip market, therefore, is an enhanced electrical clip that offers both the structural strength necessary to endure repetitive use and forces applied to it and ease of manufacturing to meet the cost constraints of the typical user.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.